A Phinbella Valentine's Day
by PhinbellaLove
Summary: Both Phineas and Isabella have each other in mind for Valentine's Day, but they both think that the other has another valentine. Will these two ever figure it out?
1. Chapter 1

Valentine's Day

_Isabella_

I peek over the top of Phineas' fence and sigh. I was hoping to have a moment alone with him. But, sadly, Ferb is in the yard with him. Ferb glances over, sees me, and somehow realizes that I want to be alone with Phineas. He stands up and walk into the house, telling Phineas he needs something to drink. I make a mental note to thank Ferb later and push open the gate. "Hey, Phineas! Whatcha doin'?"

"Oh hey, Isabella. I was just trying to figure out what to do today. Hey have you seen-"

"Oh Phineas don't go there today. He's right there!" I point up to the tree where Perry is napping. "How about we go to a movie. After all it is Valentine's Day" I smile my cutest smile.

"Oh right! I forgot about Valentine's Day. I have a surprise for my valentine but it's not until after lunch so... Sure! We can go see a movie. Ferb can get everything ready, can't you Ferb?" Ferb walks out of the house and gives a thumbs up. "Great! What do you want to see Isabella?"

On the outside, I keep up my cheery appearance but on the inside I'm falling apart. I can't believe he has a valentine that's not me! I knew I shouldn't have waited until Valentine's Day! "Let's see

_A Valentine Wish._ I hear it sounds awesome."

Apparently, Phineas hear the drop in tone in my voice, because he says, "Is something wrong Isabella? Don't you have something for _your _valentine?"

"Oh, pshh, yeah! It's at my house. I am going to give it to him later."

"Well, you can do it at our Valentine's Day party!"

"Great." When Phineas goes in the house to tell his mom where he's going, I hang my head. Ferb comes over and puts his hand on my shoulder to comfort me.

_Phineas_

I walk back out to the yard, even though my heart is slowly breaking._ Clearly, I'm not her Valentine. She wouldn't keep that from me, would she? _I regain my composure as I'm walking towards her. "Ready to go?" I hope she can't tell that I'm disapointed.

"Yup!" We wave good-bye to Ferb as we walk out of the yard. There's an awkward silence as we walk. _It's probably only awkward for me._ When we get to the movie theater, I pay for the tickets, we get popcorn and go into the theater. The movie starts up with the opening credits and _Behind These Hazel Eyes_ and I almost tear up because I feel the same way. I try not to look at Isabella so I concentrate on the movie. It's about a girl who is convince the guys she likes isn't going to ask her out for Valentine's Day and she gets one wish and she wishes he would ask her out but it turns out he's a jerk and her best guy friend likes her and he asks her out in the end. We stand up and my legs feel like jelly. I see that neither of ate any popcorn so I pick it up to throw it away. I think that Isabella got that song stuck in her head because she is humming it. _I wish she was singing it. She has such a beautiful voice._


	2. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer* If I owned Phineas and Ferb I wouldn't even be posting on here!**

**Author's note: I haven't gotten any reviews yet, but I got an idea while watching Phineas and Ferb. Oddly, the idea didn't come from the episode. It just randomly came to my brain. PLEASE REVIEW! Okay shutting up now.**

_Isabella_

_Phineas didn't even look at me the entire movie. It wasn't even that interesting!_ I was lost in my thoughts as we were walking back to Phineas' house.

_Phineas_

"I have to go home and, uh, finish up things for my valentine. Bye Phineas!" She gave me a hug and her hair fell over my face. _**Sniff** . I love the smell of her hair. _We stepped away with no more words.

_Isabella_

I ran across the street and opened the gate. I turned around and peeked over the fence. Phineas was still standing there with a weird on his face. After a minute, he turned and went into his yard. I didn't really have anything left to do with his Valentine's Day present. I just needed an excuse to get home and change.

_Phineas_

As I walked into the yard, Ferb, Baljeet, and Buford raised their eyebrows at me. "What?"

"Dude, what was that?" Buford asked me quizically.

"What? All we did was hug!" I exclaimed

Baljeet yelled, "Exactly! That's_ all_ you did! Didn't you tell her, she's your valentine?"

I shuffled my feet, "Not exactly..."

"He's going to tell her at the party, right Phineas?" Ferb asked. I nodded. "Anyway, we have everything set up."

I looked around, making sure. "Stage, music, decorations... everything looks good."

Buford gave me another look, "She is coming, right?"

"She said she would." I said nervously.

Ferb pushed me towards the house, "You better go get changed. The party starts in an hour and you still need to rehearse one more time with the Fireside Girls"

I hung my head, "I think Isabella has a different valentine."

"Just go get changed." Baljeet insisted. I sighed, walked into the house, and went upstairs to change.

_Isabella_

_What should I wear? _It was the fifth time I'd gone through my closet and I couldn't find anything that I deemed worthy enough for Phineas. As I went through for the sixth time, I spotted something at the back of my closet that was absolutely PERFECT! Instead of my usual pink dress, I pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans from Halloween last year, a white tank top, and a pink shawl. I stuck with my usual flats. After I curled my hair, I replaced my pink hair bow with a pink beret. I glanced at the clock and ran downstairs. The party was starting in ten minutes!

**Okay. I'm going to leave you there. A few things for you to bear in mind. 1. This is my first story. 2. it's 4:48 in the morning and I haven't gone to bed yet. Will these two ever get together? Why can't they just confess their feelings for each other? Why can't I just shut up? MmmmKay bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER Yeah I totes own Phineas and Ferb. YEAH RIGHT! Like I said before, if I owned it, Phinbella would have happened forever ago!**

**Author's note: If you didn't notice, I didn't have Isabella grab her present for Phineas. There is a reason. I honestly forgot. :\ but I think it will play nicely into the story. :) Putting the straint jacket back on and shutting up now.**

_Phineas_

"_Yeah, I know how I feel, about you noow." _When I finished rehearsing with the Fireside Girls, I noticed that it was almost time for the party. I ran back inside for my present for Isabella. _No matter who her valentine is, I'm going to give her the locket. _I grabbed the little, pink package and ran back outside to help Ferb finish up with the lights. When we were finished, I looked around at everything. _I can't believe I did this all for Isabella._ I smiled to myself. Then, Isabella strutted into the yard. She looked amazing! She looked around with that cute grin on her face. _There's no way she wants me to be her valentine. _But I went over to her anyways.

_Isabella_

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Well, everyone is asking their dates to come. It was like a last minute thing."

"Who did you ask?" I asked looking around for someone else.

"Well, she coming by herself and I'm going to surprise her."

"Cool," I said looking down. _Oh no. I forgot Phineas' gift. _"I, uh, forgot your, I MEAN his gift!" _Did I really just say the gift was for him?! Stupid, Stupid, STUPID!_ I ran out of the yard, almost in tears.

_Phineas_

_Did she just say 'my' gift? I am her valentine! _As people started to show up with their dates, I knew I had to go get ready to go on with the Fireside Girls, but I was going to wait until Isabella came back. I told Ferb to start up some dancing music and keep the guests busy while I waited.

_Isabella_

I knew I had to go back. I ran upstairs to grab the gift and ran back down. I took a glance in the mirror. _Gosh. I look terrible now. I hadn't even noticed that I had been crying. _I went into the bathroom and splashed some water on my face. Ran outside, hoping I looked okay. I hugged Phineas' gift to me.

_Phineas_

I peeked over the fence and saw Isabella. "She's coming, Ferb!" I ran back stage and told the Fireside Girls to get ready. Ferb opened the curtains and dimmed the lights when Isabella stepped into the yard. _Gosh. She looks beautiful. _I took a deep breath and started singing.

_Maybe I'm wrong, you decide_

_Should've been strong, yeah, I lied._

_Nobody get's me like youu._

Isabella stepped on stage and started singing with me.

_Couldn't keep hold of you then _

_How could I know what you meant?_

_There was nothing to compare to._

_There's a mountain between us_

_but there's one thing I'm sure of _

_That I know how I feel about you_

At some point, while we sang the rest, Isabella and I moved closer to each other and I put my arm around her.

_Yeah, I know how I feel about you noow._

We faced each other and I pecked her on the lips. We both blushed. I pulled out my present for her and handed it to her. And she handed her gift to me. It was and orange teddy bear and on its heart-shaped stomach it said "Will you be my Valentine?"

_Phineas_

Phineas handed me a little pink package. I pulled the ribbon off and opened the box. Inside, there was a heart shaped locket. I smiled as I read the inscription on the outside. It said Phineas' catchphrase, "Carpe Diem." I opened the locket and on the inside there was a picture of me laughing and "Whatcha doin'?" was inscribed on the other side. "Aww. Phineas!" I wrapped my arms around his neck. "You planned this performance for me?"

He smiled and said, "I threw this whole party for you. I didn't care if anyone else came." We hugged and I heard everyone else say, "Awww"

**Did that seem incomplete to you? It kinda did to me. Then again, which of my chapters have seemed complete? Sorry about not typing the whole song up there. It's getting late again and I got tired of typing the song. Shutting up now. Don't forget to REVIEW! It might be awhile until I update again if I do on this story. I might start up a sequel. Anyways, REVIW, REVIEW, REVIEW! MmmKay Bye!**


End file.
